Reasons to Believe
by taylorswiftrox
Summary: We all know that happened to Eric the night he and Donna broke up, but what happened to Donna? What if another angel visited her? This short three shot follows Donna on that night as she finds reasons to believe.
1. Pictures

_"Are you breaking up with me?"_

_ "Are you giving back that ring?"_

_ "…Yes."_

_ "Then… yes."_

I walked the all too familiar path back to my house. The tears were coming down my face fast now, my hair was sticking to my face, and what little makeup I had on was bleeding down my face. I couldn't believe I'd just walked away from Eric, the love of my life. I paused in the street when I heard the sound of a fist pounding on the Vista Cruiser. However, I shook my head and forced myself to keep walking. If Eric really loved me, we wouldn't have broken up, I told myself.

I found my house empty, which was just fine by me. I didn't need my mom with her crazy logic or my dad threatening something he couldn't do to try and cheer me up. But it wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone at that point.

I wearily climbed the stairs to my room and tried to put Eric out my head, tried to think of Kelso and Jackie fighting which always made me laugh. But how can you forget someone was has live next door to you your entire life and have loved for almost as long?

By then I was standing in front of the mirror in my bathroom, trying to scrub away all of my old feelings. Around the edges of the mirror I had stuck pictures and all but one- the picture of me and Hyde in fifth grade -was of Eric. Each one was a different memory or important moment in our lives. There was one from when we were six and our dads were teaching us to ride our bikes; when we were two and I'd fallen asleep in his crib; our 7th grade dance where Kitty bombarded us with pictures before we left; our first date; prom… the list went on and on.

I picked up a picture from my thirteenth birthday. Eric had his arm around me and I was holding my cat, Mr. Bonkers. I remember how Kelso teased us, but neither of us cared. I remember Hyde's face after I gave him a hug, but kissed Eric on the cheek. I remember how happy I was and how everything seemed perfect.

The tears that had disappeared before they slowly made their way back down my face and onto my old flannel pajamas. "I hate you!" I screamed, somehow hoping Eric would hear me. I threw the picture down, ran into my room, and threw myself onto my bed.

"You sure about that?"

I froze, trying to figure out whose voice it could be. It was definitely a woman's, but it wasn't my mom's or Jackie's-it wasn't even Mrs. Forman's. I braced myself and sat up. In front of me was a young woman-probably in her mid twenties-with very long, curly, strawberry-blond hair. She had on a short, sleeveless, white dress which was unusual for winter.

"Hello," she said, taking a step closer.

Cautiously I stood up. "Who… who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy," she cheerfully held out her hand.

I declined the gesture. "I meant _who_ you are, not your name."

Lizzy laughed. "I'm an angel, Donna."

This threw me completely off guard. Angel sightings were things you read about in tabloids or on the six o'clock news-not something that happened to yourself.

"I know what you're thinking, angels, have to float." Lizzy looked over at me and I gave a 'Then why don't you do it?' look. Lizzy smiled and pushed off the ground, floating for a few seconds and then coming back down.

"What do you want?" I headed back into the bathroom and started taking pictures out of the mirror edges.

Lizzy followed behind me and took the stack of pictures out of my hand. "What are you planning on doing with these?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'll probably throw them out, maybe burn them." My voice was distant and made me sound like a ten year old that just said things so she would sound cool.

"But why would you do that?" She looked at me, but wouldn't let me answer. "Donna, each of these pictures is a memory. Just because you and Eric broke up doesn't mean you have to forget all of them and start all over."

I tried to ignore what she had just said. "You didn't answer my question. What do you want?"

"Come on, I'll show you." She grabbed my hand and brought me downstairs. Looking out the kitchen window she said, "Good, we're just on time."

I broke away from her grip. "On time for what?"

Lizzy smiled wickedly, if only I could imagine what was going through her head. "On time to revisit the first memory on our stop, of course."


	2. A Visit to the Past

**A/N: Because I hate disclaimers, I will acknowledge the episodes in this chapter: That '70s Pilot and The First Time. And here's a huge hint for the next chapter: it will include a scene from That '70s Finale…. And for all the geeks out there that actually remember my first story, That '80s Beginning, the first memory I vaguely mentioned in the first chapter of the story.**

In a flash of colors and light, Lizzy and I arrived at our destination-one warm day in the beginning of September: the first day of 8th grade. Outside, the air was beginning to change, but I remember promising myself to never change, even though that summer had brought big changes. I'll leave you hanging on that one except with the image of Eric  
>to after a vacation at the beach.<p>

The young me was walking through the garage, a younger version of my mom trailing behind me.

"But Donna," my mom said. "Are you sure you remembered-"

"Yes, Mom," I snapped, turning around when we reached the porch. "You can go now."

"Why would I do that? It's your first day of school," my mom told me, even though I obviously knew what day it was.

Rolling my eyes, I opened the sliding door and closed it before my mom could get in. I was smart, unlike her, and I knew it would take her a few minutes to figure out why she couldn't get in.

Me, the older me, followed her in along with Lizzy. We took our places in the corner and watched the scene unfold in front of us.

"Hi, Donna. Want some breakfast?" Mrs. Forman looked at me with a smile and came around to the table where Eric and Red were sitting, a large plate of toast in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm starved. My mom burned my scrambled eggs three times this morning," I took a seat next to Eric, I could tell he felt awkward next to me, what with him and his new height and my… let's just call them _enhancements._

"Is that even possible?" Red folded his newspaper and looked around. "Where is Midge anyway?"

Mrs. Forman walked to the door and looked out, shaking her head. "Huh. Looks like she's flirting with the mailman."

I pushed back my plate as did Eric; we'd both lost our appetites.

"Uh, Dad?" Eric's voice cracked as he tried to break the tension. "Shouldn't we go now?"

Mrs. Forman broke in before Red could say anything, clapping her hands in excitement. "We need to take a picture! Come on, let's go do it now!"

Eric shot me a "You have permission to kill me once we get to school" look, but we stood up anyway and followed both of his parents out the door.

"Okay, now both of you lean up against the car and put your arms around each other," Kitty instructed.

"Dad," Eric whined. "Can we just go? School starts in 10 minutes."  
>Red crossed his arms and stood next to Kitty. "Try 30 minutes, dumbass. Just stand next to the Cruiser and actually show that you like her."<p>

I gave a nervous smile to Eric, just that summer Kelso had told me Eric liked me, but I didn't want to believe it. I grabbed him into a side hug, careful not to squish him, and gave my best perfect-picture face.

Kitty giggled like a little girl as she pulled the Polaroid out of the camera. "Just think of what your kids will say when they see this picture!"

"Red!" I immediately yelled.

Red laughed and got into the car, looking up at us as he started it. He smirked and said, "Deal with it."

I was about to get into the car when my mom came running down the driveway, I hit Eric when I saw him looking at her chest bouncing under her sweater. "Wait, Donna," my mom yelled. "Are you sure you brought enough tampons with you?"

My eyes bugged out and finally my mom got the message to leave without an answer. Slowly, I got into the car, humiliated and left to deal with my best friend who actually seemed cool about it.

My real self slowly came back to reality as I watched the car pull out of the driveway.

I crossed my arms and looked at Lizzy from our spot on the porch, not very impressed. "What was the whole point of _that_?" I asked.

Lizzy looked puzzled. "Didn't you see, Donna? Remember how this day changed all of your thoughts that summer?"

I pursed my lips. "What do you mean by that?"

"You liked Hyde that summer, remember? And when Midge embarrassed you that day and Eric didn't seem affected at all, like he understood, something changed inside you that day."

I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about, but I clearly did. "Can we just get this over with?"

Lizzy shook her head with a smile and held out her hand. "We have about four more memories to visit and when you're with an angel, there's no getting anything over with."

_**~~~ . . . ~~~**_

When Lizzy and I arrived in the basement, I automatically knew what memory we were visiting. It was three weeks after the first day of school on the stormiest night of the year. The water had flooded the streets 10 inches and lighting and thunder were going off almost every five seconds.

"Hey, Pinciotti," Hyde said when I came down the stairs from the kitchen. "Ready for another round?"

I sat down next to Eric on the couch. "It's not like we have a choice." It was true, though. We'd already set up candles as a result of the power outage.

"I got one!" Kelso yelled, jumping off the top of the dryer and waving his hands in the air. "Eric, truth or dare?"

Eric looked at Kelso and shrugged. "Truth."

Kelso grinned deviously. "Who was the first person you kissed?"  
>"I haven't kissed anyone yet," Eric mumbled.<p>

"Really?" Kelso knew how Eric would answer beforehand and now was his time to torture him. "Because I've already kissed Colleen James, Pam Macy, _and _Jessica Tamberelli and that's only this past month. I'm telling you guys, not having my headgear anymore has opened me up to a lot of new experiences."

"There's no way you kissed Pam Macy," I interjected.

"He definitely hasn't," Hyde told us. "But I have."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Kelso ignored us, but continued on with the game. "So, Donna, who was the first person you ever kissed?"

I shot a look at Eric and then at Kelso, blushing. "I haven't kissed anyone either."

Hyde and Kelso exchanged a long glance and then back to me and Eric. "So, Pinciotti," Hyde started. "Truth or dare?"

I sighed; a long one that I wish would prevent me from answering. "Dare."

Hyde leaned forward, his eyes not giving anything away. "I dare you to kiss Forman."

Eric and I jumped up simultaneously. "No way, I can't kiss him."

"Yeah," Eric said, but not as emotional as my rebuttal was. "I mean, I don't have anything against her, but…."

"Come on," Kelso stepped forward towards us. "We all know you like each other, so let's just get this whole thing over with."

Eric was quick to answer. "I don't like her!"

"Guys, we're just best friends," I fought back.

Hyde stood up next to Kelso. "Stop trying to fight this. However you guys feel about each other isn't exactly a secret, so come on already."

I turned around to Eric. I remember contemplating if I really did like this boy, this kid I'd seen everyday of my life. Somewhere inside of me I knew that I liked him and I could tell that somewhere inside of him he felt the same way, even though we both didn't admit to it. Maybe it was true and somehow I thought kissing him would make me realize my true feelings.

I took a step towards Eric and awkwardly leaned in. Obviously this was new to both of us and the only references we had were movies that Kelso had stolen from his sister. Eric stepped closer so we were barely an inch apart and before I knew it, we were kissing.

And just like that, I fell in love with him.

_**~~~ . . . ~~~**_

Once again, the picture dissolved and changed into the Formans driveway. I didn't complain this time, though. It was kind of interesting to see what I was like when I was younger. This time, just like the last memory, I knew exactly what was going to unfold in front of me before it happened. This was our _real _first kiss, right after the Todd Rundgren concert.

We arrived just as I was getting off the car and I knew exactly what was going through my head then: I was deciding whether or not I should take the next step.

_Wow,_ I thought just now. _Look how young we were. _I could see all of the makeup on my face; I remember putting it all on to impress Eric. I'd later find out he liked me for me and not my looks like Kelso and Jackie.

"By the way," I said, coming back to the hood. "Thanks for the ride." Eric's face was blank and he just lay there, not knowing what was coming. I went in for the kiss, taking time to take the moment in, unlike our other kiss.

This time, Eric's face was of complete shock as he sat up. "What was that for?" he asked.

Without hesitation, I answered, "I just wanted to see what it was like."

Eric gulped. "What was it like?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You were there!"

"Well, I wasn't ready for it"

I remember thinking the same thing because I really wasn't ready for it; it just came to me that I'd probably never have a chance like it again. "What would you have done differently?"

"I don't know, something with my lips."

I laughed and stuck my hand into my pocket. "Sounds good. Let's try that next time."

As I walked away, Eric seemed even more shocked at this. "When exactly is next time?"

I walked away and this memory version of me passed Lizzy and I. The memory version smiled as she yelled back, "Goodnight."

I looked toward the kitchen window and I swear I saw Eric right there, standing in his pajamas next to this middle-aged guy. I shook my head and suddenly they were gone. I turned to Lizzy who still had a large smile painted on her face.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Oh, there are plenty." Lizzy took a quick look at her watch, she'd been checking it a lot the evening. For some reason, it irritated me greatly. "So full speed on to the past."

Lizzy took my hand and we fell into Eric's bedroom. We stood there, Eric and me, holding each other.

"I wasn't ready before now."

"Before now, like right now?"

"Eric, when I had to write those vows, I had to think about love. And when I thought about love I thought about you. I love you Eric and I want to be with you."

"God, Donna, I love you…. Are you sure, sure?"

"Yes, yes."

And- could it be true?- I started crying, then and there. Not a heavy cry like I had right after I broke up with Eric, but tears were coming out, a mixture of happiness and sadness. What I'd just said there, with Eric, was completely true and we both knew it. I could never give up loving him and Lizzy was right, I could never hate him. But I still did. He broke my heart and nothing would be the same.

For the last time that night, Lizzy grabbed my hand and the world spun around us again, both figuratively and in reality.


	3. Our Wild and Crazy Future

"Are you getting it now, Donna? You should be grateful that Eric is in your life, whether as a boyfriend or just a best friend. Just because you broke up doesn't mean you have to forget all of the great times you've had together." Lizzy and I stood in my bedroom as she tried to convince me.

"I know, I get it." I flatly said. I'd seen extraordinary things that night, but I still wasn't over Eric breaking up with me.

"I don't think you do." Lizzy sighed and stared at her watch. I never noticed it before then, but the watch wasn't a normal one. There was a picture of a heart in the center and around the outside were the numbers 1960, 1961, 1962 and so on, stopping at 1980. When she caught me looking she hid her hand behind her back. "I think we have time to visit one last memory," she told me, reaching out for my hand. With a snap of her fingers we wound up at the end of the Forman's driveway.

The first thing that came to mind was being shown the breakup all over again. I forced myself to look at what was happening in front of me. I was sitting on the Vista Cruiser, except I had blond hair. I looked like I was in deep in thought and not really paying attention. It was then that I saw Eric standing next to the car, my blond self not noticing him. He looked older, more mature, and- was it possible? -I found myself more in love with him than I'd ever been before. I could tell something major was going to happen and I tried to concentrate on it. I played with the edges of my pajamas, even though I knew this other Eric wouldn't be able to see me, I somehow hoped he would notice me and not the blond me.

"Happy New Year," Eric said. His voice was a little deeper. _Maybe this is going to happen this year, _I thought.

I got off of the car. I seemed stunned to see him. "Eric!"

"I'm sorry I'm late." Eric stepped closer to me and set his backpack down. "I caught the last flight out." _Flight! Where did he go on a plane?_

We both stood there nervously, smiling.

"So, uh… awkward." We both laughed. "How are you?"

I laughed once more. "Good." I got more serious: "I start college next week." _College! I'm still in 11__th__ grade!_

"Oh… that's awesome." Eric sounded less than thrilled.

"Yeah." There was silence. "So, what, you just came back here for New Year's Eve?" I looked like I was about to cry

Eric took a few steps forward.

"Look, Donna… when I left I was so positive that I was doing the right thing." _Maybe we're getting back together. _"But now I've been gone so long-"

"Eric, things are a lot different now." _They sure are._

Eric nodded and smiled a bit. "I know. It's just that, Donna, I thought about you like everyday."

_ Where the hell did he go?_ I turned to Lizzy, but she motioned for me to be quiet.

I nodded also. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"And you know what it turns out that, um, Red was right. I am a dumbass."

I laughed, all the tears that had been forming had now disappeared.

"Donna, I'm sorry."

I sniffed, wrapped my arms around Eric's neck, and pulled him into a long kiss. When it was finished we leaned our foreheads up against each other, me then backing up. I laughed at the funny face he made.

Eric pulled himself up onto the Vista Cruiser, leaving room so I could sit down next to him. "So, uh, sounds like there's a party going on in there."

"Yeah, there is," I responded. "Your mom's, like, really drunk." We laughed.

"I know, yeah." Eric sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready for all that. I wish there was just someway to take the edge off."

The scene around Lizzy and I disappeared and turned back into my bedroom.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Donna." Lizzy started to fade into the background.

"Wait!" I screamed, trying to pull Lizzy back. "You need to tell me when that took place! You need to tell me where Eric went! You need to tell me if we get back together!" I fell onto my bed and sobbed.

"You'll find out in two years," a voice whispered in my ear.

I looked up, but no one was there. I got myself into bed, still crying. I tried to recollect all that happened that day, even the events of the past hour were hard to understand. I thought back to what Lizzy had told me earlier: _Just because you broke up doesn't mean you have to forget all of the great times you've had together. _She was right: Eric and I had been through way to much to go back now.

I lifted my head and found Lizzy's watch on the edge of my bed. I picked it up and stared at it for a long time. Like I said before, it wasn't a normal watch. The only hand didn't tick, but was stopped at 1978; it was the year we were in. I looked in closer, so close the watch was almost up to my face, and you could see a picture of Eric and me in each year. From babies, to toddlers, to teens, to adults, there they were. The watch seemed to tell our love story and for a moment, just a moment, I started to believe once more.


End file.
